


Forget Me After Sunrise

by 10pm



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10pm/pseuds/10pm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao needs Kris to help him with Korean, but Tao has other intentions. He wants Kris in every delicious way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me After Sunrise

Tao, who had recently moved to Korea to join the predebut group, Exo, walked into the dance studio and was overwhelmed by the Korean chatter. He sat down silently in the corner, in front of the mirror, trying not to draw any attention to himself. The Korean members were practicing a particular dance move with Kai leading them. Luhan tripped over his own feet, stumbling into Sehun who fell on the floor with Luhan on top of him. Everyone burst into laughter as Sehun poked Luhan’s cheek, chiding him. Kris, who was on his own, took his iPod out and stopped the music to see what the noise was about.

 

“Guys, I’m really tired, I think I’m going to head back to the dorm,” Kris interrupted the boys who were still making fun of Luhan’s wobbliness. They nodded in response.

 

Tao quickly ran to Kris who was getting his bag and nervously tapped him on the back.

 

“Um... Hi, Kris, I was wondering if you could help me with something.”

 

Kris smiled, “Sure, anything.”

 

“Could you help me with my Korean? I feel slightly disconnected from the other members.”

 

“Why not ask Chen or Lay? Because I’m kind of tired,” Kris said apologetically.

 

“I would but Chen doesn’t speak as much Chinese as you do and Lay’s Korean isn’t as good as yours,” Tao replied with a glint in his eyes. Kris looked at Tao and felt sympathetic for the demure Chinese boy.

 

“Sure, I’ll help you… when did you have in mind?”

 

“I was wondering whether you could teach me back at the dorm since the other boys won’t be there?” Tao asked shyly. Kris looked at him suspiciously. “You know, since you were already on your way there,” Tao tried to make up for the awkward tension that was building up.

 

“Okay,” Kris grinned, waving at the group behind them before walking towards the dorm with Tao.

 

Lay looked at the retreating couple, “I didn’t know those two were close,” he murmured to Chen.

 

 

Tao sat at his desk with Kris leaning over his shoulder as he wrote out a few sentences that Kris had taught him.

“Are you getting it?” Kris asked Tao.

“Kind of,” Tao answered. Tao was too distracted by Kris’ close proximity to focus on his work.

“Are you okay?” Kris questioned, noticing Tao’s discomfort. Tao turned around and locked eyes with Kris, leaning closer to the other boy.

 

“I am now,” Tao whispered. Tao slowly inched closer, yearning for Kris’ lips. Kris caught the hint and closed the gap between them. Tao’s soft lips brushed against Kris’, feeling embarrassed, Tao pulled back.

 

“What am I doing?” Tao murmured to himself. Kris overheard Tao’s question.

“Don’t stop,” Kris pulled Tao back to him, pulling Tao up to match his height. Tao spun Kris around, pushing him on the desk. Tao licked Kris’ lips, giving Kris the signal to continue. Their lips collided and Tao’s heartbeat elevated with the electric pulse Kris was sending through him.

 

Kris shuddered as Tao’s wondering hands stroked Kris’ chest. Tao moved his lips away from Kris’ and began slowly sucking on his neck. Kris thrust his hips against Tao’s, feeling the need to express his lust. Tao bit Kris’ neck, causing him to throw his head back and moan in ecstasy. Tao smiled, his teeth leaving a mark on the other’s flawless skin.

 

“That’s not going to disappear anytime soon,” Tao groaned. Kris ran a hand through Tao’s hair, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, trailing kisses from Tao’s neck down to his chest. Kris bit Tao’s chest. Tao grabbed Kris’ back, breathing heavily, as if asking for more.

 

With no warning, the door swung open, revealing the shocked faces of Luhan and Sehun.

“Wha-“ Sehun started.

“Shut the door!” Kris shouted. The two boys obeyed, eager to erase the scene before them from their minds. Tao rushed to the door, locking it and turning around to face Kris. The taller boy stormed to Tao, shoving him against the door and pinning his arms above him.

“Why did you stop kissing me?” Kris kissed along Tao’s neck, “Are you sure you don’t want this?” Tao felt a shiver down his spine and froze. “Okay, then I guess I’ll leave,” Kris said as he traced a soft line on Tao’s jaw until he reached his lips, stroking them. Letting Tao’s hand go, Kris reached for the door handle.

“No,” Tao protested, pushing Kris back with one hand.

Kris smirked, unbuttoning the rest of his own shirt and throwing it on the floor. Tao, hit with a sudden confidence, pushed Kris onto his bed, his bed bouncing with the impact of Kris’ half naked body.

“Don’t break your bed,” Kris joked.

Tao smirked, the sight of Kris’ hot abs sending a heat rush through his whole body.

Tao slowly crawled up Kris’ body from the foot of the bed and stopped where Kris’ jeans started. Slowly, he unbuttoned Kris’ belt and slid his jeans off. Kris looked embarrassed.

“You’re blushing.” Tao smirked. Tao rubbed his hand over Kris’ crotch, feeling Kris’ erection. Pulling his underwear down, Tao put Kris’ member in his mouth, slowly licking up to the tip before fully engulfing Kris in his wet mouth.

Kris moaned as Tao continued to take him. Tao smiled when Kris put his hand on his head, pushing him up and down.

Tao released Kris’ member from his mouth and worked his way up Kris’ chest with his tongue, kissing him passionately, as he’d been waiting.

Kris rolled Tao over and was on top. He stroked Tao’s hair, and then with both hands, pulled his t-shirt off. Tao felt bare, his skin exposed to the boy he lusted for. He immediately arched his back and clawed the bed sheets when Kris slowly dry humped him. Quickly removing Tao’s jeans, he rubbed himself against Tao.

“Kris!” Tao moaned softly, adding to Kris’ pleasure. Kris worked down to Tao’s crotch and removed his underwear with his teeth.

Upon seeing Tao’s member, Kris felt himself flush. He kissed his way up, back to Tao’s haven and licked Tao’s neck.

Softly working up a slow to fast pace, Kris and Tao groaned and thrusted each other, Kris’ hot sweat dripping onto Tao’s smoldering chest.

Kris collapsed onto Tao, making him moan slightly. Kris’ heavy breathing turned him on with every breath.

“Kris.” Tao said, looking up at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah?” Kris answered, moving his hand down and pulsing Tao’s dick in his hand.

“What are Sehun and Luhan gonna do about what they saw?” Tao seemed worried.

“We all know they’re secretly banging anyway, so they can’t say shit.” Kris sat up. “That was fun, loads of fun, but it cant happen again.”

Tao’s face dropped. He picked up a shirt from the floor and put it on, Kris following and copying. The boys both put their underwear and jeans back on and neatened the bed.

“I’m sorry I moved onto you like that. It was inappropriate… You’re the Duizhang, I shouldn’t have touched you like that.” Tao looked down as he reached for the door handle.

“Don’t be sorry.”

“I like you a lot Kris.”

The boys walked out into the living room. All the boys looked at them funny.

“Hyung. Isn’t that Tao’s top?” Kai said, making everyone in the room realize. They were just another canon couple.


End file.
